The Swich
by Quwe-Quwe
Summary: Joey finds a cat that talks, Seto tries to eat Yugi and Mokuba thinks his brother is mad. R&R! Chapte 2 up!
1. Talking cat? Of course not!

You won't belive it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: If Seto hates dogs so much, how would he feel about cats?

Nicky: What she means is, how would he feel as a cat?

J: Don't ask me! i just watch!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joey's news~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 4:00 p.m. and the group was waiting for Joey to meet them.

Tristin: Do you think he forgot?

Yugi: We only reminded him 20 times!

Tea: Joey is goning to make us late!

Ryou: I think I see him!(points at a figure walking toward them)

All: JOEY!

Joey: I bet you'll never gess whats in da box!

The box Joey holds is moveing around rapidly and there are hole in it.

Tea: A hamster with rabies?

Joey: Kaiba!

All: sweatdrop then start laghing.

Tristin: Joey you are so funny!

Joey: No realy!(open box and a cat jumps out)

All: lagh again.

Yugi: Wow! You sure have changed scince we saw you last!

Cat: Yeah yeah! I know I am a cat! Stop acting so dumb! Or eles i'll slit your throught with these claws!

All:O.o dead silence

Joey: told ya! I was just walkin down the street and saw a black cat in the middle of the road, i looked at it and gess what it said? ""watch it moron!""

Ryou: ummmmm, this is new...

Seto: well I am going to go find out how to become human again! (walks away)

Tristin: (grabs Seto) Joey? Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?

Joey: Yes I am!

Both: evil grin

Ryou: befor you guys do whatever you going to do to him, listen, if he is in that body, where is his body?

All: look at each other

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba: Seto! What are you doing?!?! Look at the couch! why did'ja do that?!?!?! Hey! Seto leave my hair alone! Don't swing on the fan!

Seto's body was now cotrolled by a cat's spirt! He was playing all over the house like cat! He was also bugging the heck out of poor Mokuba!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: Lets get to Seto's house and fast!

Seto: PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWN!!!(scrachs Tristin's hand)

Tristin: Fine!(drops Seto)

Seto: (lands on feet. He strechs like cats do after being held. then walks towards his house tail in air) I am going to swich bodys now.

Tristin: I gotta see seto's body acting like a cat! Lets fallow!

Joey: C'mon guys!

Tea: Guys? Arent I a girl???

Yugi: Just come on!

Tea: fine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba runs out.

Mokuba: (trips over Seto) Ahhh!(jupms up again) My brother is insane!

Seto: I am NOT insane!

Mokuba: COOL! a talking cat!

Seto: I am your brother! somehow a cat and I swiched bodys.

Mokuba: oh, well dosen't that make scence!

Human Seto: (runs out) MEROWWWWWW!!!

All: move out of his way

Human Seto: (climbs up the nearest tree. Looks down at them as if they were mice) HISSSSSS!

Tristin and Joey go hasterical at this! 

Tristin: HAHAHA! Look! He looks so dumb!

Joey: HAHAHA!! I know!

All of a sudden Human Seto jumps out of tree and runs at them. He pins Yugi down like a mouse!, But Joey smacks him with a broom.

Joey: BAD CAT PERSON!

Seto: I want my body! (runs to his body) How do I swich?

Human Seto: MEROWWWWWW!! (runs inside)

Ryou: (turns into yamie) I think I know.(has evil plan)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FOR NOW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: want more?

Nicky: weird huh?

J: Uhh yeah.

All: R&R!!!!!!!!! ^______________________________________^


	2. ohno

OH NO!

Me: BACK!

Nicky: ^________________________________________^

J: ?_?

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto: (Looks at Bakura) How?

Bakura:(looks at yugi) You know....yugi...

Yugi: (turns into yamie) I know what your up to! don't count on it!!!

Bakura: WHAAAT???

Y Yugi: You want me to swich them and in the middled of it YOU will mess it up and I will be stuck in the cat!

Bakura: ME? Never! (smiles evily)

Y Yugi: RRRIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!

The yamies start fighting and forget about thhe others.

Mokuba:(sighs) Lets go find my brothers body.

Seto: NO! I WILL FIND MY OWN BODY! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!

All: stare at him.

Mokuba: I gess haveing a cat for a brother isn't to bad, BUT haveing a phyco brother who thinks he is a cat, well i don't like that part.

Joey: LOOK OUT YAMIES!

Yamies both look up to see Seto's body lung at them from the top window.

Seto: NO! STUPID DON'T RUIN MY BODY!

Human Seto: MERRRRRROOOOOO!

Yamies both moveout of the way and the human Seto land on feet.

Human Seto: (is mad now) MERRRRRRRRROOOOO!!!!!! (chases yamies)

Bakura: (turns back into Ryou) Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (pulls out mouse and waves it) Here ya go!

Human Seto: (looks at it as if hynotised(don't got spell check))

Ryou: (Throws it) Go get it!

Human Seto and Seto chase it.

Tristin: HEY! YOUR NOT SUSPOSED TO CHASE IT!

Seto: It's to tempting! I can't take it!

the Mouse toy falls into a drain pipe and is taken away.

Seto: NOOOO!

Human Seto: MEROW! MEROW!

Ryou: Heh Heh.... Okaaaay....

Joey: well then......

Y Yugi: (starts to swich them) Wait! Lets have some fun!

Tristin: Make Seto a BIRD!

Joey: NO! A CHIWAWA!

Ryou: (yami tries to come out to mess Yugi's yamie up, but fails cuz Ryou won't let him this time) NO! A TURTLE!

Tea: NO! A A A UMM... DONKEY!

Y Yugi: I think I know just the thing...

Seto: Uhoh....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Vote in the reviews!

Nicky: No... It dosen't have to be one from the fic....any you want.

J: We'll pick the funniest one.


	3. WAIT!

BeReady!

Look, I know it has been a long time....... But I will get to it! maby check back next week...... I will be writeing the 5 fics I need through the week and post them next Saturday...... Be ready! ^____________^


	4. READ! IMPORTANT!

Look I know we promised to have a new chapter, I did for some fics and this might be one...... I really don't know if this is one because I am putting this message on all of them. I am getting rid of my computer, it is so slow. So it might take longer to write the other fanfics, I will though. I will write them at the librey!!!!!!! ^________^


	5. Feather brain!

Feather brain

ME: heh heh heh!

Nicky: EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeee!

J: ^______^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y Yugi(YY): Take this!

Weird things happen and the cat runs away. Human Seto starts eyeing them strangly.

Voice: Look what you did! Now I am a worm eater!

A bird flys down and starts pecking them.

All: ow owowow ow ow ow!!!!

Human Seto(HS): (goes in tree and jumps off falling hard to the ground hard.

All: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Brid Seto(BS): Your in trouble! (Flys high and plunges down they all jump down and he flys into a tree)

Joey: This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fun!!!!!!

YY: I know!

They get a cage and put seto(bird) in a cage.

HS: (jumps up and down in an attempt to fly.)

All: (lagh more)

while they are watching Seto try to fly, Seto(bird) is getting out of his cage...... He flys over to Yamie Yugi and grabs his puzzle.

YY: HEY!

BS: NO! turn me back!

YY: ........ Fine......

BS: That was to easy......... (starts to fly away with it)

YY: NO! REALLY!! BRING IT BACK!!!

BS: hmmmmmmm, right!(hand it to him.

YY: FEATHER BRAIN!

BS: huh?

YY: (Turns Seto into a rat)

Rat Seto: I always was a rat.

Human Seto: (runs under the house an hisses at them)

Rat Seto: (runs up Yamie Yugi's pants) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!(Bites Yamie Yugi's leg)

YY: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FOR NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

YAY!


	6. TURN ME BACK OR ELSE!

~~~Rat~~~

RS(RatSeto): (is pulled away from YY) Die! Die!

YY: Gosh! Lets try something else!

Rat runs away.

HS: lays still and hissess at them.

a snake slithers up.

Snake Seto: now ur gonna get! Hissssssssss!!!(lunges at them but is turned quickly into something else)

HS: (Acts like he can't breath)

Joey: huh?

They turn to a fish bowl and see the fish beating the glass bowl.

YY: Last try! uhoh!

HS: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!

All: o.O

Tiger(uhoh)Seto: (jumps from the cage of a near by circus) Heh heh heh!(grabs the puzzle) Now, change me back or I will eat the puzzle PEICE BY PEICE!

YY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL TURN U BACK!!! PLEASE!?!?! GIVE IT BACK!?!?!

HS: (Jumps and trys to eat Joey) 

Joey: Hurry!

YY: Fine! (turns Seto back)

Seto: THAT is more like it!

All:( look at the tiger.) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

~~~End~~~

ME: there will be a part 2!!!

Nicky: It will be called "Not another cat!"

J: Seto gets turned into a cat AGAIN! and this time YY can't turn him back! They have to figure out the way befor he drives them mad!


End file.
